Obsessions
by Maelgwyn
Summary: Now... Umm... This is kinda violent, so please do not read if you are againt that. But Read and Review; you'll love it, Its intense!


Ok, this fic will be insane, and down right evil. It was written when I was eating my ramen

FANS OF BIT AND/OR HARRY — DO NOT READ! Well, you can, but don't say I didn't warn you Guess who the main character is, before they have their names said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obsessions

One-Shot (At this point in time)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

POV of Main Character (Not telling you until the time is right)

I walked down the main street of a small town, embarrassed with the loss that I have just suffered. The rain was drenching me; chilling me to the bone

__

I didn't care

The lighting lit up my angered features as I continued. People, the few that was out on such a horrific night swerved to avoid me as I walked, with an even pace, drinking from the bottle of rum (A/N Bundy Rum, naturally) I held in my hand

__

I just didn't care

The only thing I cared about, I cared for was gone, dashing my heart, my soul onto the rocks of despair. I wanted to scream out; scream into the void, but why bother; who would hear my anguished cry?

__

I will get revenge

I reach my destination, his abode. I finish the dregs off from the bottle, wiping my lips with the sleeve of my shirt. An evil smirk adorned my face as I thought up of the plan.

__

Perfect

I yanked off the poorly screwed on ventilation duct exit. This was the only way that I could plot my revenge, and to see her. My features hardened as I remember her memory. 

__

I will get my revenge

I climb through the ducting, as it twists this way and that way, with a practiced ease. I knew this system well. I eventually reach my destination, where he will be. I kick open the grill.

__

He will be there

The clanging of the grill as it hit the floor echoed through the hanger. I used it to disguise my landing as I landed cat like on the floor; the empty bottle still clasped in my hand. I can hear him; his loud and obnoxious snoring, evenly spaced with completely random mumbling echoes through the cluttered hanger.

__

He won't know

I creep over to the source of the sound; he is still oblivious to my plan, so perfect it took my brain to think of it. There he is, sleeping peacefully. He rolls away from me, still not conscious enough to know I am here.

__

No matter

"Cloud" I yell, jolting Bit awake, "Wake up Cloud" I continued, an evil smirk dawns across my face.

Bit sleepily mumbled "Huh, Dad? I'll be up in a few minut" He didn't finish; he fell back to sleep.

"Wake up I have a surprise for you" I repeated, more anger lacing my voice. He didn't stir.

__

Time for a different tact

I kick him, hard, in the ribs. Bit, startled, jolted awake as the pain coursed through his side. "OW What? Oh What do you want, Champ?" he sneered the last part, after the initial shock. 

__

He is so sure of himself

"Yeah, it's only me But, you took my girl, and I get what I want." I said, quietly. I then let my plan go into action. I smashed the bottle against the closest hard object, the leg of the liger. It shattered into millions of tiny pieces, but what was left was a dangerous weapon.

"Whoa! Hang on a minute! Can't we just talk" Bit said, obviously frightened of my superior power, cautiously stepping back.

__

She will be mine

"No." I bluntly said, as I leapt forwards, slashing the broken bottle across his face. I grinned as the blood seeped out, across those pretty features of his. I howled at his pain. I took another step forward, brandishing the bottle. He instinctively covered his face. I then sneered back 

"Bad move, Cloud." I punched him, hard into the sternum, winding him and toppling him over an errantly placed Zoid part. I leapt once more, letting go an animalistic snarl.

"SHE IS MINE! YOU WILL NEVER EVER HAVE HER!" I screamed, ramming the bottle home on Bit to emphasise each word. Blood spattered my face, my arms. He went limp. I let him fall.

__

She is mine!

Suddenly, the lights sprang on. I haggardly stood up. My sight, hazed by the amount of adrenalins that coursed through my veins saw the shadowy outline at the door. The outline screamed. I would never forget that angelic voice.

"Leena, my darling, we shall be together, forever!" I chocked out as she ran over to us; my voice was slowly dying, like the power that once was in my body.

"No, Bit, what happened? Bit BIT!" She wailed as she crouched next to Bit's bloody and limp body. "I will never, NEVER forgive you as long as you EVER live!" Leena spat, venom dripping from her voice as her nightie became saturated with his blood. Feeling the last of the energy sap from my body, I let the bottle drop. It shattered into a million pieces, adorning the blood that pooled on the hanger deck.

__

Like my heart

I dropped. I drew up my knees.

"I am sorry Leena." I whispered.

~~~~~~~~

Okies, that is the most evil fic I think I will ever write. Please, R&R and I warned you all It was a good read though I believe that powerful, emotive words have made this a winner too.

I dedicate this fic to all the people in this world that have made me feel this way; made me think like this.

Maelgwyn


End file.
